


You can bet your ass I'm gonna call you

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Cafe AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: Maggie's cop friends want Alex's number but turns out that isn't who Alex likes...cafe AU.





	You can bet your ass I'm gonna call you

'Look, all I'm saying is that she was making eyes at me.' The cop shrugged. 

Maggie rolled her eyes, putting her mug of coffee down. 'Maybe she was trying to figure out whether you were a pig or not...which you are.'

The cop, called Dan, shrugged with a grin. 'Oh come on, I wasn't going to try anything.'

Jeff, another cop on the table cleared his throat. 'No, but I might.'

The conversation went on for a couple more minutes, as the guys fought over who could get the waitress' number.

The waitress came back over, she had short red hair, and a small smile on her face. 'Can I get you guys anything else?'

'We're fine thanks.' Maggie replied politely, taken aback by how pretty this girl was.

Jeff coughed, and put his hand up to get attention. 'Erm, actually-'

Maggie groaned, rolling her eyes. 'Jeff stop talking.'

'Just because you can't get a date with a pretty girl doesn't mean we all can't Sawyer.' Dan laughed.

The waitress' smile grew slightly as she glanced at Maggie, then back at Jeff. 

'Would you like to maybe, erm, grab a drink some time- er?'

'It's Alex. And I'm sorry but you're just not my type.' Alex shrugged with an apologetic smile.

Maggie clapped her hands together with a grin. 'I did tell you to stop Jeff. Just face it, she doesn't want a 5 year old for a boyfriend does she?'

Alex had already gone back to the counter, watching the group of cops having banter with one another, teasing each other.

'I'll go get the bill, if you two can behave like adults for two seconds?' Maggie stood up, going to the counter.

'I'm sorry about those two.' The brunette gestured to the others, whilst handing her money over.

Alex shrugged. 'It's no problem, really.'

'Still, they shouldn't be harassing you at work anyway, I'm sure you get guys hitting on you all the time.' Maggie grinned. 

Alex handed the brunette her change, and a smirk on her face. 'Sure, but I er- I don't really go for guys.'

'Oh. Oh!' Maggie raised her eyebrows, as the waitress laughed. 'Sorry I didn't mean to assume.'

'It's fine.' Alex tilted her head. 'But, I would like it if you called me?'

The waitress slid over a piece of paper with her number on it.

Maggie glanced down at it before putting it in her pocket. 'You can bet your ass I'm gonna call you.'

Alex laughed loudly. 'Really? That worked?'

'Sorta.' Maggie smiled, shrugging amusedly. 'But also the fact that you're super beautiful and funny.'

The redhead blushed, rolling her eyes. 'Uh huh.'

'So, I should go...but I'll call you.' Maggie winked before walking back over to her table.

'You took your time.' Jeff frowned. 

Maggie grinned wickedly, shrugging on her jacket. 'Yeah well, turns out that your little crush bats for the other team.'

'No way.'

'Yes way.' Maggie smirked. 'And yes, I got her number. So yes, I can get a date with a pretty girl after all.'

 


End file.
